Supernatural Mini Shots
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: mini shots featuring our favourite characters! the main characters will be Dean, Sam and Cas mostly because well they're my babies. but it will feature the other characters too! :D multi pairings and randomness! enjoy
1. Count the stars

disclaimer: nope dont own these characters *sobs*

pairings: Dean/Cas

* * *

Count the stars

It was one of those nights where the night was cool and quiet. Dean gazed up towards the open, wide sky. Tonight the sky was clear, making it easy to see the stars that twinkled as if they held a secret that no one but them alone knew. These were the kinds of nights Dean loved. Don't get him wrong he didn't mind hunting, the danger, the adrenaline. It was all fun but sometimes a guy just wanted to just sit on the roof of his car and enjoy the quiet and think. He felt a shifting bringing him out of his musings.

"-ean? Dean!" he felt a soft jab in the side. he blinked 'how long had Cas been calling him?" he gazed with fondness at the blue-eyed, dark haired man.

"mhm."

the brunette shifted as if suddenly second guessing his question. Quietly, almosy shyly he asked, "how much do you love me?"

Dean smiled nuzzling his chin into the other man's hair, then turned his head to look back up to the stars, Cas followed his gaze.

"as much as the number of stars are out tonight"

Cas frowned puzzled. " What do the stars have to do with anything?"

Dean just rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Cas shaking his head and smiling. He loved the guy but sometimes he could be so dang clueless.


	2. What is this one thing?

"So you guys wanna stop at the next motel for the night? To be honest I'm feeling pretty beat."

Sam nodded clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn, "Man that last hunt took the energy right out of me."

"I know who would've guessed that the five year old girl was actually a 100 year old demon?" Dean shuddered. The sooner he found a bar, the better, that way he could just drink away the images of the case.

"what about you Cas? You doing okay back there?"

of course the brunette didn't respond due to the fact he was flipping through his new favourite toy, Sam's iPod.

"what song he listening to?"

Sam just shrugged." I don't know."

They drove the rest of the way in silence until a few hours later when Cas broke the quiet.

"Dean?"

"yes Cas?

"What is this one thing that these boys keep going on about?"

"what are you talking about?"

"they keep repeating that I have this one thing, but they never specify what this one thing is.."

Dean groaned..he hoped to god it wasn't who he thought it was, "Sam, please tell me he's not talking about the band I think he is?"

"which one?"

"The one where almost everyone's convinced that at least two of the band members are gay for each other and sings that one song that is supposed to make you feel beautiful, when once you hear it will not leave your head unless you put a bullet through it?"

"One direction?"

"that the name?"

"um yeah"

"Sam..."

"yeah?.."

"do I even want to know why you have that on your iPod?"

Sam flushed embarrassed. "uhm well - "

Dean raised a hand "Just..you know what? Forget I asked"

They drove for the next mile in silence before Cas broke it again.

"Dean, you never explained to me what that one thing was."


	3. 143

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters *sobs*

_italics: texts_

**bold: thoughts**

**pairings: Dean/Sam **

* * *

Chapter One: 143

Dean was just about to start his car when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket, flipping it open he found that it was a text from Sam.

_Sam: Oh hey almost forgot.._

Dean frowned and texted back.

_Dean: what'd you forget?_

_Sam: To tell you 143 :3_

**'what the hell is a 143?**' then Dean remembered the song that had been playing in the small grocery song Sam and him had dropped by on the way to the motel to stock up on food and toiletries. The only thing he remembered of that song was something about a na na na missing you

_Dean: whats a 143? _

hed texed back then waited. there was a small ping before.

_Sam: it means i love you dean _

Dean shook his head and smirked '**god his brother was such a dork**'

_Dean: Dude u r such a girl!_

_Sam: Shut up!_


End file.
